Scars
by Sage Dans Les Lys
Summary: "And our scars remind us that the past is real"- Papa Roach 'Scars'


Scars

The night was wearing on, yet the party was still going strong. Empty plastic cups that smelled heavily of alchol were all over the living room. The guests were all drunk senseless. Kikyo Higurashi was stumbling over her feet as she walked towards the veranda. She saw that her twin, Kagome, was out there already. May she have been out there the whole time and that's why Kikyo haven't seen her at all tonight. "Hey, Kaggy! There you are!"

Kagome turned around to face her drunken twin. "I have had enough." Kikyo was confused, even in her drunk state of mind. "What do ya mean, sis?" Kagome shook her head. "Don't call me that. We aren't sisters anymore. I'm leaving." Kikyo was shocked and upset. Without Kagome, she wouldn't have money for her parties. "What did I do wrong?"

"You lost yourself. You sleep with a different man every night. You leave me taking care of Souta and the after math of these parties. I have to run this house. And, quite plainly, I have had enough of your shit."

Kikyo was in a situation that she had to out of. So she played the cheapest card she had. Their dead father's wishes. "But Kagome, we are sisters. Didn't father say he wanted us to always stay together? You taking Souta and leaving will be against his final wish before he left us. And anyways will would you go?" It was cheap, since Kikyo knew that Kagome looked up to their father and his death was a huge blow to her life.

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose. Why must Kikyo prove again and again that she is a cheap coward? "Wasn't it dad's wish that we **BOTH **didn't fall to this level? Wasn't it his wish for us to give our love to one man and one man **ONLY**? Seems to me that I'm following dad's wishes before he died."

Kikyo hung her head in shame. Those were their father's wishes that she broke over and over again. "Raise your head Kikyo." Kikyo looked up into the sky blue eyes that she always envied Kagome for. While Kagome's eyes were sky blue, her eyes were brown as dirt.

"To answer your another question, I'll be living with my fiancé, Kouga. Souta looks up to him so it isn't a big deal for him if he and I live with Kouga. Don't act surprised. Where do you think I drop him off with when you decide to have another party? Oh, and don't think about moving in with mom and grandpa. They don't want any part of it."

Kikyo was startled. Kagome had a fiancé and she never knew about it. Guilt started to set in. While she was busy being screwed by random men and drinking until she passed out, Kagome was making a life that their parents would be proud of. Kikyo could only watch as Kagome started walking past her. As the departing woman left, Kikyo heard her whisper.

"You were born into the Higurashi family, a family with wings to fly though the sky with. To fly beyond the moons and stars. Past the heavens. Seems to me that you lost your wings before you ever had the chance to use them. Now you are bound to walk this Earth forever with only memories of the past to haunt you. " Then Kagome left.

She walked past familiar nameless faces and out of the front door. There in, leaning against his truck, was her fiancé, Kouga. He walked to her and embraced her with love and understanding. "Doesn't it hurt to leave her behind?"

Kagome shook her head. "No. She lost herself and she has to live with the after math. I have no pity for her." Kouga smiled. His Kagome really was the strongest, wisest person he knows and that was one of the reasons why he loved her. They shared a quick kiss as rain started to fall, almost as if the angels were crying. Kagome got into her love's truck and stared out of the window. She whispered to the person she left behind. "Good bye, Kikyo."

Kikyo somehow heard the last whisper and fell on her knees, tear falling down her face. Kagome scared her with words of the truth, but those words opened her eyes to what she was doing wrong. Kikyo stared into the sky, knowing that someday she will be able to repair the bond she had with her family that she broke. "Good bye for now, Kagome."

In the night sky, two twin girls' faces appear. One was heading towards the heavens above, while one was heading to hell. One lost herself, while the other was strong enough to leave. The lost girl's eyes were opened to the life she had made. With only scars to remind her of her past, she will try to reach her sister, even if it takes forever.


End file.
